


Bag of Youth

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Muse
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard it all. Cheetah blood, virgin tears, devil pacts. All somewhat plausible reasons as to why Dom aged so well. Today, you would discover his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hello there! Considering there aren't that many non-slash Muse fics, I thought I'd give it a go! I hope you enjoy!

_This was bad._

Your eyes peered around the dressing room, making sure that not a single person was inside.

_This was forbidden._

You quickly located the black handbag and, with a second of hesitation, quickly unzipped it.

After all, who else was going to uncover the secrets of the infamous Howard faff bag?

Being part of Muse's touring crew, you've come to know the Brit over the lengthy trips across the world. You two have become close, certainly. It was hard to resist such an experienced flirt and his stupidly handsome grin. And now, you would discover what made him such a beautiful idiot.

Though it seemed that God or whichever deity that the men of Muse assumed to exist had a different idea, as the moment you opened the bag, a bright light was emitted from within. Though you couldn't see the contents, but with such trickery at play, you knew that it was by witchcraft that Dominic James Howard was aging well.

Or, in realistic terms, he had some metallic bottle inside whose reflection shined from the light above.

Either way, you would never get to find the truth, as you heard a small cough before the bag was smoothly retrieved from your hands.

You looked up to see Dom staring at you, amused with his lips cracked in a half-smirk.

"Naughty, naughty," he tsked, zipping the bag up before returning it to the vanity you found it on.

Huffing, you responded, "Well, it's not like you were going to tell me anyway."

A low chuckle rumbled from him, "You're right with that, love." There really should be an ordinance against British people using 'love' as a pet name. He took a step towards you, his stare fixed on nothing else but your face, "Though I can't blame you for curiosity, because, as you know..."

"Curiosity killed the cat. How profound," you retorted dryly. However, you realized that he was standing _quite_ close to you. Your body froze when his hand touched your face.

"I wouldn't say 'killed' in this situation." His voice dropped to a purr and his thumb, calloused to the touch, ran over your jaw. There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he murmured one more thing before sealing your lips with his own,

"The cat is about to meet a much more different fate."


End file.
